Our studies have concerned the metabolic errors of glutathione synthesis and degradation (glutathionuria, glutathione synthase deficiency and gamma glutamyl-cysteine synthase deficiency), glucose-6-phosphate dehydrogenase deficiency in which the capacity for glutathione reduction is decreased, cystinosis, homocystinuria, phenylketonuria, and non-ketonic hyperglycinemia. We have been interested in the development of newer forms of treatment and diagnosis for a number of these metabolic disorders and in understanding the mechanisms of disease production. A number of specific treatments are under investigation. Investigations have also been undertaken to explore the possibility of transferring human genetic material into mouse cells with the use of lipochromosomes. Some studies of the growth and metabolism of cultured amniotic fluid cells have also been undertaken in attempts to improve techniques for prenatal diagnosis.